


The science of love

by NoonoosKitchen



Series: Shukitashu canapés [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), I guess the bakery au is now a thing?, Love Confessions, M/M, it's a Valentine's special oneshot!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoonoosKitchen/pseuds/NoonoosKitchen
Summary: For some people, Valentine’s Day is not a happy event. To distract Akira from the stressful workload Valentine’s supposes to his bakery, Yusuke invites him out.A sequel toA new recipe.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Kitagawa Yusuke, Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Shukitashu canapés [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615258
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	The science of love

"I hate Valentine's."

It’s not unusual to hear Akira say that when February starts. It's understandable really, since being the owner of a fine bakery means Akira has to spend the days before the event making bonbons and other chocolate delights for almost the entire work shift, plus making all the other confections usually available in the shop. Not only that, but he has to create new sweets and keep up with the latest trends too, to appeal new customers and ensure the gains pay off his hard work.

It is understandable. But somehow, hearing Akira voicing his dislike for the date makes Yusuke a little sad. He reasons it saying that it’s because he worries about Akira overworking himself, but it may also be because he has romantic feelings towards him.

It’s also not rare for Akira to gift the group of former thieves the leftover chocolates, especially those that are a bit too expensive -even after the post-Valentine’s discount- or that contain ingredients that go bad easily. This time around, he’s brought a basket with spare chocolates, and also prepared individual packs for each of his friends.

They’ve gathered in Haru’s small coffee shop, ready to spend the afternoon together and catch up. It’s been a while since the last time they saw each other, when they got together to celebrate Yusuke’s birthday. 

While Ryuji, Futaba and Yusuke are settling down at the tables and waiting for Ann and Makoto to arrive, Akira and Haru get themselves busy preparing coffee and some snacks.

“Man Akira, every year you do crazier things… what are these supposed to be anyways?” Ryuji asks as he’s examining one of the small chocolates with ruffles all over it. 

“Can’t you see they’re roses?” Futaba answers, a judging look on her eyes. 

“How am I supposed to?! Chocolates should only be round or square, and not have all this weird colours either!”

“It seems even the pass of time cannot refine your tastes, Ryuji,” Yusuke says with a bit of disdain. “I think these are simple stunning. Their marvellous aesthetic is only surpassed by their exquisite flavour.”

“I dunno man…”

“If you prefer, I still have some savoury pastries left from this morning,” Haru tells him as she approaches the table, a tray with their coffees and a tea for Ryuji in hand. “Akira designed them to combine with the teas I have in the store, so they’re perfect together.”

“You two made the perfect business partnership with the cafeteria and the bakery, huh. Providing each other with products and customers.” Futaba comments as she stuffs her mouth with four chocolates at the same time.

“You won’t be able to poop if you eat that much chocolate.” Morgana’s voice suddenly comes from one of the bar stools. Looks like the ruckus woke him up from his nap. Futaba silences him with some rough pets.

“You’re right, I’m so lucky that he makes all the desserts and pastries for me. And his knowledge of coffee helps him bake them perfectly for each different blend.” She comments, giggling to Akira, who’s rubbing his neck somewhat embarrassed from her praise. 

“It’s nothing, really…” He tries to brush the attention off of him, going to sit next to Yusuke. He smiles at him and slide the cup of coffee in front of the artist. Yusuke smiles back in gratitude. 

Within the next 15 minutes, the remaining two arrive. The rest of the afternoon passes by quickly, and the time to get back home comes a bit too soon. Once each individual bag of chocolates is distribute to everybody, they say goodbye to Haru and start to gather their things to walk together to the train station.

“Hope you all like them.” Akira says as he picks his scarf up, wrapping it around his neck.

“You know we always do, you are the beeeest!” Ann cheerfully responds, holding the bag full of sweets with the utmost care.

“The train is coming in 10 minutes, let’s get going.” Makoto chimes in, urging Futaba and Ryuji, who are busy bickering with each other, out of the door.

Meanwhile, Yusuke’s taking his sweet time to put on his coat and grab his bag. Seeing Ann leaving the store after the others, and Haru getting busy with cleaning all the cups, Yusuke senses this is the best chance to propose his plan. He takes a small breath, trying to calm down his fast-beating heart, and approaches Akira.

“Akira, may I take a moment of your time?”

“Mmh?” He says as he zips up his heavy coat.

“I was wondering if you would be free this weeke-"

“Yeah, I got nothing planned.” Akira jumps out, maybe a bit too eager, not even letting the other finish. 

“Splendid,” Yusuke chuckles a bit, pleased with the response. “I thought you would appreciate a small break after such a work heavy week.”

“Oh,” is Akira’s immediate reaction, taken a bit by surprise. It quickly fades away and it’s replaced with an easy smile and a nervous fidgeting with his blue scarf. “Thanks, I’d really like that. Do you have something in mind?”

“I do, in fact. Allow me to text you the details later. We should be on our way now, less the rest gets going ahead of us.”

Saying farewell to Haru one more time, they exit the shop and rush to meet with the rest, taking the rowdy train ride back to their respective homes.

***

It’s been four days after their small afternoon meeting. While Akira patiently waits at the exit of Ueno Station as indicated, he browses on his phone through the pictures taken that day. He can’t help but chuckle at some of them, specially the ones where some of his friends are blurry because they couldn’t stay still. It looks like some things never change.

“I apologise, the train was quite crowded and it took me some time to get here.”

Hearing the voice, Akira takes his head up and is immediately greeted by Yusuke’s somewhat red face, small pants escaping his lips. He probably ran the rest of the way here.

“Don’t worry, I haven’t been waiting long. Let’s go.”

Yusuke nods and walks next to him as they calmly head to the nearest entrance to Ueno Park.

Before heading to their destination, they decide to peruse around the park and enjoy the sights of nature first.

“It’s been a while since we came here together.” Akira says at some point, keeping his eyes straight ahead. 

“Yes, you are right. It’s rare for me to come here simply for pleasure now,” Yusuke agrees with a small nod. “It sure brings back memories. This was my second favourite spot during my time in high school.” He comments as he watches a family pass by.

“Which one was your favourite then?” Akira asks, now looking at him from the corner of his eyes.

“Leblanc.”

The straightforward reply makes Akira cough a bit, hiding his face on his scarf while he muffles a low ‘I see’.

“The museum is just past the fountain, we’ll be there shortly.” Yusuke informs him, not noticing the shy demeanour Akira’s taken.

Just as he said, a few meter after they come to the entrance of a tall building, the words ‘National Museum of Nature and Science’ neatly written on the entrance. Going to the ticket booths, they each pay their own and enter, removing their coats and holding them in their arms.

“I have to admit it surprised me knowing we were coming to Ueno but not visiting an art museum.” Akira confesses as they start to examine the first part of the exhibit, going slowly to read all the detailed information on the various expositions.

“I thought it would be a nice change of pace. Besides, I believe there’s a section with some entertaining activities.” Yusuke responds, standing close to Akira while he reads the explanations as well. The artist’s closeness makes him fidget a bit, but Akira makes no move to get away from him.

Room after room, they have a good time looking around the different exhibitions and trying out the small experiments and activities located in each of them. At some point, they even get so excited with them that they resemble the groups of kids browsing the museum with their schools, gasping in surprise with the machines and games. When they realise it, they quietly laugh, a bit embarrassed. 

It’s been quite some time already, and the people walking around the museum have decreased considerably, but they still have a bit more to explore. Finishing yet another exhibit about Japan’s fauna, they enter the astronomy section. The displaying cases are filled with instruments, books and maps recalling the Japanese history with the universe and the sea of stars.

“Another thing that brings back memories from the past,” Yusuke says as he fondly looks at an old stellar globe. “How many times did we visit the planetarium?”

“I don’t know, enough that they should have given us a V.I.P pass or something.” Akira jokes with a small laugh, moving on to another item.

“I must agree. We also visited the art museums in here a lot. And Inokashira Park too. We often went to Jinbocho as well.”

“Yeah, we had lots of time to go everywhere,” Chewing the inside of his cheek a bit, Akira takes a few moments before speaking again. “Thinking about it, they kinda looked like dates, huh.” He comments, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

“They were not that different from what we do now though…” Yusuke points out in a small voice.

Realising the meaning of their words, they lock eyes with each other for a moment, both feeling their cheeks starting to heat up, and quickly avert their gazes. 

The silent strains long enough for it to start feeling awkward, so Yusuke tries to change the topic to turn the mood around.

“I tried the chocolates you gave me. They were magnificent,” He gathers some courage and looks at Akira again. “I’m still amazed that you managed to create such intricate details in a small piece of chocolate. And I shouldn’t start talking about the excellent colour pallets. It was a shame to eat them, but their exceptional flavour more than compensated it.”

“Really?” Akira chuckles, passing a hand through his curly hair. “I’m glad,” He presses his lips slightly, looking at Yusuke for a few seconds before he decides to open his mouth again. “You know, when I was coming up with those ones… I kept thinking ‘What would be something that Yusuke likes’, and I came up with that idea,” He starts to open and close his hand, his palms feeling sweaty. “So I’m happy you actually liked them.”

Yusuke’s eyes widen slightly at hearing that. The tip of his ears is feeling hot now too.

“Are you being honest?”

“Yeah.”

“I see…” Yusuke lowers his eyes again, not knowing how to respond.

He sees how Akira’s still clutching his hand open and close, somewhat fidgety. After staring at it for a few seconds, Yusuke hesitantly reaches his hand out and wraps two of his fingers around Akira’s index one, holding it with a light grip.

“They were delicious. Thank you very much.”

Akira loses his breath momentarily. Once he’s processed what is going on, he’s unable to stop a wide smile appearing on his face.

“You’re welcome.” He replies as he takes a step closer and fully takes Yusuke’s hand on his own, slipping his fingers through his and holding him there.

Overwhelmed by the sudden turn of events, Yusuke’s mind doesn’t register him deciding to close the last bit of distance separating them to bump their shoulders together. Not knowing how to proceed then, he just lets his body rest against Akira’s and resumes looking through the exposed items.

On his part, Akira tries to do the same as to not break the current mood, but his embarrassment takes the better of him and he start chuckling softly, letting his head rest on Yusuke’s shoulder.

Hearing his cheerful voice, Yusuke starts to laugh as well. Their muffled laughter fills the room for a moment, long enough to let them shrug off the bundle of nerves rustling in their chests. Once they quite down, they look at each other, big smiles plastered on both their faces. As Akira tightens the grip on their hands, looking at him tenderly, Yusuke takes in a small breath and leans forward to peck Akira’s cheek softly.

Right after he pulls away, a group of people enter the room. They look at each other once more and decide to move on to finish the rest of the museum, still holding hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to do a sweet little thing to celebrate Valentine’s, I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for taking the time to read it <3
> 
> [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/nature_check)


End file.
